Happy New Woz 2019
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the full debut of the BeyonDriver, the Miridewatches and Kamen Rider Woz. It also features the debut of Rentaro Kagura, who transforms into Kamen Rider Shinobi. Synopsis It was Sougo himself who ultimately made the decision to continue fighting as Kamen Rider Zi-O! However, his choice came at a cost, as the flow of time has suddenly been changed! Suddenly appearing before Sougo and the others appears Another Shinobi, who was created from the abilities of Kamen Rider Shinobi, who shouldn't even exist in this timeline's history! Also, another mysterious Woz appears before Sougo and the others and stands before the present Woz...! Plot Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: *Shinobi Driver Voice: Guest Cast * : *Men: , , , *Rentaro's Friend: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Shinobi: *Another Shinobi: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Decade **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***DecadeArmor **Geiz ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***N/A Errors *When Another Woz closes his book after Woz flees himself with Sougo, for 0.5 seconds, his robe color changed (presumably, a color partial error). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches and Miridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz **Miridewatches: ***Woz: Woz Woz CS 1.png|Part of Woz Miridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Woz CS 2.png|Then turns to normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Taka, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Decade, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz *The episode's opening narration sequence has been updated with both Geiz and Tsukuyomi looking at Zi-O as he walks. **The opening sequences now feature Another Woz as well as his Rider form, Kamen Rider Woz. **This marks the first episode of all Kamen Rider series to feature the new Rider in the opening sequence right on his first debut. *This is the first episode that doesn't have a past Rider. *The episode is likely a pun on the phrase "Happy New Year!" as it is the first Zi-O episode to air in 2019. *Another Woz addresses Geiz as "Geiz Revive" in this episode, which is a foreshadowing to Geiz's super form. *Various holograms all around Japan and specifically the shark hologram in Sougo's dream is a reference to the future sequences in . *Another Woz overriding Heure's time manipulation with a car about to hit the latter is an ironic callback to the first episode when he saved the basketball player he turned into Another Build from being run over by a car. *Junichiro's New Year's decorations in Sougo's dream included a poster of a tiger above the year 2022, as 2022 will be the Year of the Tiger in accordance with the Chinese Zodiac. In the present time of the show, 2019 is the Year of the Pig, while the years of 2020 and 2021 are the years of the Rat and the Ox. **However, the animals on the 2019 new year poster are actually because the Chinese Zodiac in Japan uses a wild boar instead of pig. Screen_Shot_2019-01-12_at_10.01.49_PM.png|The Year of the Tiger is 3 years away.. Wild boar zi-o.jpg|Year of "Boar" External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ハッピーニューウォズ2019 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ハッピーニューウォズ2019 References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Year Episode